What is needed is a filler compound that is compatible with both polyethylene and polyvinyl chloride compounds. Filled service wire requires a flame-retardant polyvinyl chloride jacket. The new filler compound of this specification is based on a plasticizer system that is commonly used in the manufacture of flame-retardant polyvinyl chloride compounds. This filling compound is designed primarily for use in a high density polyethylene insulated and polyvinyl chloride jacketed buried telephone service wire, and is based on the retention of the physical properties of polyethylene insulation and polyvinyl chloride jacket compounds after immersion in the filler compound at elevated temperatures, fluidity at the accepted processing temperature of 121.degree. C., resistance to dripping at elevated temperatures, commonly referred to as the "drip point," and adhesiveness to cable components and resistance to cracking at room and lower temperature.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear or be pointed out as the description proceeds.